Love Triangle
by animefreak245
Summary: No one ever expected the new couple at school. Such much confusion and heart break. The only thing worse is if one of them gets kidnapped. Now it's a race against time. What will happen? Only time will tell...
1. Are you two dating?

**Hello everyone who loves Detective Conan like I do. I hope you like this story because it has jealousy and pure love. Believe it or not I had to explain to one of my friends who should remain nameless unless she gives me permission, about this story in Harry Potter terms. I am not kidding. Guess who? Here's the disclaimer.**

**Cherry: Hello everyone, I will be bringing my friends here every upload to help me out with the disclaimer. Please welcome one of the many dobes I know… Jimmy Kudo who is still small Conan.**

**Kudo: Stop calling me a dobe!**

**Cherry: Do you really want to start this? I will make sure the animefreak245 kills you off. Or even worse that my 'brother' steals Rachel's heart. (Gives death glare; Kudo get scared)**

**Kudo: animefreak245 does not own Detective Conan. She is only using this story because she loves it so much. I might not appear in this story as I would like too but oh well. (Gets punched)**

**Cherry: Please enjoy while I beat up Kudo! (Starts beating up Kudo) **

Heiji's P.O.V

"Hattori, Kaito is not being himself." My good friend Aoko stated. "I mean he is so weird these days I can't believe it. He hasn't been pulling off his usual pranks, he hasn't looked at my clothing like usual, and he seems too happy if you ask me. It's like he is a different person now."

"Men change you know?" I explained. "Maybe he got bored of being a perverted jerk or maybe he found a different girlfriend." This was almost like our usual conversations as we walked to school. She started freaking out saying Kaito is too childish to get a girlfriend. "I mean come on Aoko. Sometimes ya have to give Kaito a rest with this on and off thing ya have going on."

"Excuse me." She gave me a death glare. "I have never been Kaito's girlfriend nor do I plan on it. He will always be a pervert. And he doesn't have a girlfriend!" She sighed before looking around. "Speaking of girlfriends where is Kazuha? She usually walks to school with us." Ignoring the girlfriend comment I looked around with her. I realized that Aoko is right not seeing Kazuha anywhere.

"Now that I think of it Kazuha has been acting a little weird lately too. Usually she never leaves my house but now she is hardly ever there." I said before I shook my head in disbelief. "This is stupid! We are just being paranoid. These are our best friends we are talking about here. If they are hiding something they would have told us by now. We just need to wait till they stop acting weird."

"How long do you think that will take? I mean come on Hattori; these are the people that act weird by accident." I laughed. _That's true. I think we are worrying about nothing. It's going to take a while to convince Aoko that._ After that we changed the subject trying to get the thoughts of our last conversation out of our heads and finally arrived at school.

"Did you hear about that Kazuha girl?" A girl asked one of her friends as we past them. I tried to ignore that comment going on with my sentence about the case I was on last night.

"Yeah, isn't she dating that magician?" Aoko and I stopped as soon as we heard that. Our mouths practically dropped to the floor.

"I-It must be a mistake, right Hattori?" Kazuha asked trying to hide her anger behind a clearly forced smile.

"Y-yeah," I replied doing the same thing as her.

"I heard they started dating last week out of nowhere. I always thought that Aoko would get Kaito before anyone else could."

"When did Kazuha start acting weird?"

"Last week, what about Kaito?"

"Same." We hid behind some bushes near the two girls. We watched very closely hoping to find some lies in their conversation.

"I actually saw them at Tropical Land." The first girl said. "I was really surprised though with them. I thought that Kaito was dating that Aoko chick and Kazuha was dating that cute detective." I smirked hearing the 'cute detective comment'. Aoko nudged me to keep focus so I listened back to their conversation. "I saw him flirting with her when they were waiting in line for a ride. I was so tempted to follow them but if they caught me I am sure one of them would have pulled something on me."

"Don't you think they are a good couple though?" The second one said.

"Yeah, they are really cute together. What I heard is that Kaito actually asked her out. I thought it would be the other way around. It's a tie between him and that detective being the hottest guys here." I was both hurt and happy.

"That's true…I rather be with Kaito though. Hattori just seems to be too much. That's probably why Kazuha gave up on him." Anger started to boil in me as I heard that. _Have I been on too many cases?_

"Hattori, let's go." Aoko whispered. She started pulling me out of the bushes and towards homeroom. We walked in the classroom seeing Kazuha laughing with Kaito. They both have overly cheery smiles on their faces and staring at each other like Kudo looks at Rachel. "Why isn't she attacking him? That's what she's supposed to be doing! I told her before: Rule one 'Whatever Kaito says she has to attack with full force'!"

"Look all we heard was rumors. We both know that Kaito flirts with every girl he sees except you. All we need to do I go up to them and ask how these rumors got started and why they were at Tropical Land without me. I believe the things we just heard are not true."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah and I will show you I'm right." Kazuha and I walked up the them. They seem to notice giving us bright smiles trying to pretend everything is normal.

"Hey guys." They said at the same time. "How are you doing?"

"We could be better." I admitted. "Can you clear something up for us? I need to prove to Aoko that she is wrong about something." They nodded curiously. "Well we were walking here when we heard these girls talking about you guys. They said that you are dating. We have been thinking you two have been acting weird but you would tell us something like that wouldn't you?" They looked at each other. "Guys, what's going on? You aren't dating right?" Kazuha looked at Kaito worryingly.

"What do you think Kaito-kun?" Kazuha asked. _Kun? Where did that come from?_

"I don't know Kazuha-chan. I'm afraid both of them will beat me up." Kaito replied.

"Hey guys." I tried to interrupt.

"Heiji won't hurt you that much. Although I can't promise anything about Kazuha."

"See what did I tell you?" Aoko said.

"Shut up." I told her.

"He wouldn't understand besides Aoko is really tough with a mop…"

"GUYS WE ARE HERE YOU KNOW!" Aoko and I yelled at them at the same time. They turned to us looking guilty.

"You go first Kaito-kun." There we go with that kun again. Kaito sighed before looking at us a little nervous.

"Well you see I asked Kazuha out last week. Ever since then we have been dating secretly. We thought we'd better try keep it a secret for you guys since we knew you were going to freak out. We were going to tell you soon but it seems that you guys already heard from some nosey people. I stopped doing magic for right now because I have been hanging out with her. I don't have time to prepare."

"I've been going to his house every day afterschool." Kazuha said answering my next question before I had time to ask. "He has been walking to school with me since Monday. I swear we didn't mean to lie to you guys."

"Oi, you are such a baka!" Aoko said. "Not telling us about this. I cannot believe you two. I hope you are happy!" I started to feel sick all of a sudden. I couldn't hold my anger in any longer.

"KAZUHA YOU BAKA! YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS! YOU SHOULD NOT KEEP SECRETS FROM ME! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? I THOUGHT THOSE WERE JUST SOME RUMORS SOME OTHER BAKA MADE UP! YOU ARE EMBARRASSING ME IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME BAKA BUT I ACTUALLY HAVE A LIFE AND A LOVE LIFE SO STAY OUT OF IT!" she yelled back.

"I'M APART OF YOUR LIFE SO DEAL WITH IT! IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT I HAVE TO BUTT INTO THIS 'LOVE LIFE' OF YOURS! YOUR DAD IS INTRUSTING ME TO TAKE CARE OF YOU! I DO NOT APPROVE OF THIS AT ALL FOR GOOD REASONS! THIS GUY IS KAITO KID!"

"HE IS NOT KAITO KID FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHEN KID'S LAST HEIST HAPPENED TWO DAYS AGO KAITO AND I WERE WATCHING A MOVIE TOGETHER SO THAT PROVES IT!"

"THAT'S WHAT HE WANTS YOU TO THINK! HE PROBABLY SET UP ONE OF THE DUMMIES HE USES TO TRICK THE POLICE!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT HEIJI STAY OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS ANY HOW!" From the corner of my eye I saw Aoko started chasing Kaito with a mop. Her face is bright red with anger. Her eyes look like the one's of a killer.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU BAKA?" She yelled.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD DO THIS BAKA!" He yelled back. This went on for about half an hour.

Later…Aoko's P.O.V:

"THAT BAKA NOT TELLING ME ABOUT THEM DATING!" I yelled. "WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?" I walked into my house. My dad had blue prints all over the house making up a new plan for Kid, who he has been chasing down for eight years. "Dinner is on your own. I am going out tonight."

"Are you going over to Kaito's house?" He asked.

"NO WAY AM I GOING TO THAT BAKA'S HOUSE!" He looked shocked as I stormed upstairs. "Kaito is going to pay for this." Something popped into my head. I took out my phone and started dialing Rachel's number.

"Hello?" She asked. ""It's been a while since you've called Aoko. What's up?"

"You wouldn't believe it." I paused. "Can you do me a favor and get on the next plane over here?"

"Ok. Conan we are leaving. Pack your stuff." We hung up.

**Cherry: I hoped you guys like the first chapter! It's a little dry but the next one will be better. Please review! NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU!**


	2. Friendship breaks

**Cherry: Rachel, I know this is none of my business but I think I might know where Jimmy is.**

**Rachel: Really? Can you tell me where he is?**

**Kudo: (Jumps out of nowhere) YOU PROMISED! (Cherry and Kudo start fighting.).**

**Rachel: animefreak245 does not own Case Closed. Please enjoy.**

Hattori's P.O.V:

"WHAT?" Rachel yelled. Kudo and I took our hands off our ears. They just arrived at my house after the two hour plane ride over here. I already filled Kudo in on what's been going on seeing Aoko trying to plan something. "I can't believe they are going out!"

"I know, right?" Aoko said. "That's why I made a plan?"

"What do you mean by 'a plan'?" I asked looking at her suspiciously. For some reason she called her dad earlier asking him something I couldn't hear. Now it seems I am going to find out what exactly she was doing.

"I had my dad pull up Kaito's text messages from Kazuha." She smiled.

"How did you get him to do that?" Kudo asked before taking a sip of some kid juice.

"I told him that I thought Kaito and Kazuha was planning something from Kaito Kid."

"You have got to be kidding me." I stated.

"So what did they say?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Guys we are going on a stake out."

Kazuha's P.O.V:

"You don't think they're that mad do you Kaito-kun?" I asked putting medicine on my boyfriend's face. He was pretty beat up since Aoko almost killed him with a mop.

"I think they took it alright. It's certainly not what I expected for their reactions." He said. "I kind of guess why since we didn't tell them right away." I put the last band aid on him. "I am really lucky you take good care of everyone the way you do." I smiled. He is always complimenting me.

"It's no problem; you aren't like one of my other patients. Everyone else yells at me whenever I am trying to help them." We laughed knowing I was talking about Heiji. "Well, I am going to get ready real quick." he laughed remembering his promise he made this morning before the incident. Right before our friends came he told me he had a surprise for me tonight. I went upstairs to my room. "You said formal attire right?" I yelled down stairs.

"Hai!" He yelled back. I grabbed my long blue dressed and quickly changed. I put down my long hair. I put on my white shoes and grabbed my white purse. I went down stairs where he was waiting for me. His face turned bright red.

"Oh, is Kaito-kun blushing?" He blushed even more.

"Of course I'm not!" I laughed. "Ready to go?" I nodded. We walked out into the street. Kaito-kun has always been…unique. He has been like this ever since he was a little kid as I heard from Aoko. Stuck in my thoughts I didn't realize that he held out a dark blue rose. I don't remember passing a rose bush anywhere but Kaito smiled at me. "This is for your beauty. Just like the night sky this flower represents the stars in your eyes and the kindness in your heart." He put it in my hair.

"Thanks Kaito-kun." I pulled out two tickets. "I was going to give ya this later but I decided to give them to you now." His face lit up. "Since you love magic I bought tickets to one of your favorite magicians named Tina **(A.N: I made this up. I don't know any magicians. Sorry)**. He was about to jump for joy. "I knew you would be happy when I gave ya these."

"Kazuha-chan, you are the best girlfriend ever!" He kissed my cheek before he looked at his watch. "Oh man we are going to be late." I put the tickets back in my bag. Right after I did that Kaito grabbed my arm and started pulling me. "You are going to love this Kazuha-chan." We stopped in the entrance of a ball room. It's lit up like you would see in Beauty and the Beast. The room is empty showing how big it is. Classical music started playing out of nowhere. Kaito kneeled down in front of me.

"I am not marrying you if that's what you are going to ask." He laughed. He grabbed my right hand. "What's going on Kaito-kun?"

"Would you like to dance with me Kazuha-chan?" I nodded. He got up and we started dancing to the music. He was a really good dancer even with his injuries. I tripped on my dress. Kaito caught me.

"Sorry, I am a bad dancer."

"No you are a great dancer." he helped me up. "Now for your second surprise." The lights all of a sudden went out. I rushed into Kaito-kun's arms. "Calm down Kazuha-chan. Now it's time for the show to begin." The music stopped. He walked me to the window.

"What the-" Fireworks lit up the sky. "Oh my god, Kaito-kun! This is amazing."

"I knew you would like it."

Hattori's P.O.V:

I gritted my teeth. How could this have happened? My best friend is dating an idiotic magician. He has never been trustworthy in my opinion. I always knew he was Kaito Kid who is the greatest thief of all time. I never arrested him since I never had proof. But I can't help my depression now since I am sneaking behind Kazuha's back spying on her date. She looks so cute today. I rarely see her with her hair down.

"What does Kazuha see in him anyway?" I whispered.

"He's nice, he does awesome tricks, and he doesn't call her baka every second." Aoko stated.

"Plus he is not a detective so he doesn't disappear that much." Rachel said. I saw Kudo **(in Conan form btw)** tighten his grip on the door. He must have known Rachel was talking about him. All of us do since we know Kudo mysteriously disappeared. Only I know that Kudo is actually Conan.

"He is charming towards the girls." Kudo said. "He knows how to take care of them unlike a tan boy I know." I gave him a death glare. "Don't blame me on telling the truth."

"He is also cute." Aoko and Rachel said at the same time. Kudo and I looked at them confused and shocked that they said that.

"Shut up." I looked back at Kazuha who was hugging Kaito. How could this have happened? Why do I feel so mad at Kaito? A bunch of questions went into my head that I could not answer.

"Kaito-kun, my mom just texted me. I have to go home."

"Alright Kazuha-chan, I'll walk you home." They started walking our way.

"Where do we go?" Rachel asked. Kudo covered her mouth. We ran to the outside of the building. We hid behind the bushes like we did before. They showed up moments later.

"The magic show starts at eight Saturday night." Kazuha stated. "I heard this show is four stars. I also heard Tina has an assistant named Tom. He helps out when he can. Rachel's friend Sonoko texted me a couple days ago saying Tina brings in people from the audience."

"Won't it be so cool if we get to participate in the show?" Kaito asked.

"That's exactly what I was thinking! I can't wait to see the show."

"Are you sure you don't want me to tell you how they do the magic?"

"I don't want it to be spoiled Kaito-kun. One of these days I do want to learn some magic though." Her smile lit up the darkness. "Is it ten o'clock already? My curfew is ten thirty. How am I going to make it in time? My house is forty five minutes away."

"I have an idea." He picked her up in the bride/groom way. I couldn't believe it. "Hold on tight." She nodded. His shoes turned into skates. The back of the skates blew out fire. They sped away. Kudo got on his high power skate board. I hopped on not knowing how bad he is at riding a skateboard. We left the others. We kept a safe distance from Kaito and Kazuha.

"Where did these skates come from?"

"My sister has many personalities. She is a detective, she is an amazing tracker, and she makes stuff like this. She makes a lot of stuff for my magic shows." His sister? I never knew he had a sister. "She hates me for something I did to her when we were younger. She promised she would never forgive me for it. The only time I see her is when she comes over to give me something else."

"She must forgive you a little bit. If she gives you stuff for your magic show she wants to help you with the dream you chosen." I spotted Kazuha's house coming up. "What did you do to her to make her hate you so much anyways?"

"You see, when we were younger she got mad at me for some reason. I thought I would cheer her up with a little paint. Little did I know I mixed up paint with hair dye. I put the bucket up on her bed room door then somehow snuck out of her room. Later on that night after she came back with her friend's house she went to her room. She opened her bed room door. I heard a scream. She ran down the stairs holding her bow and arrow she has for archery. I thought I was going to die that day. Her hair was pink. I found out that the reason she was mad at me is that I didn't give her the birthday present she wanted."

"That's too bad." They stopped in front of her house. He put her down.

"Good night Kazuha-chan." He kissed her on the cheek again.

"Good night Kaito-kun. I'll see you at school tomorrow." They went their separate ways.

**Cherry: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and of course NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys!**


	3. The kiss

**Cherry: Hey guys! It's been a while since I actually looked at this story but I am going to do my best to update this. Now I promised you guys Kaito-kun but I don't know where he is.**

**(Smoke bomb comes out of nowhere and covers the room in smoke)**

**Kaito: (Appears in Kaito Kid costume) Let the show b-**

**Cherry: No! I didn't want Kaito Kid you moron.**

**Kaito: But-**

**Cherry: AND YOU WERE LATE AGAIN!**

**Kaito: I'M SORRY IF I WAS LATE BUT I WAS-**

**Cherry: YOU NEVER SHOW UP ON TIME FOR ME! YOU ARE ON TIME FOR A HEIST OR A DATE BUT WHEN IT COMES TO ME OR SCHOOL YOU ARE ALWAYS LATE! (Storms off)**

**Kaito: Here we go again. Sorry Cherry is in a bad mood right now. I better go apologize. Cherry, if you pm her or anything call her by this, doesn't own Case Closed or Magic Kaito. ENJOY! *Throw a smoke bomb and disappears***

***Fire alarm goes off water comes from the ceiling***

**Cherry: (From the distant) OH…MY…GOD! KAITO I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!**

Hattori's P.O.V

"Baka, why aren't you listening to me? That guy is not right for you!" I yelled at Kazuha.

"Would you shut up baka?" She replied. "I like him and he likes me so that's what it is. I do not care what you think. It seems to me that you are just jealous that Kaito and I are happy together. If you want to say something then you should say it. I am not going to keep on hearing this."

"He's moving way too fast."

"Really? What's your proof Mr. Detective?"

"He kissed you on the cheek TWICE last night…" I knew I said the wrong thing. Kazuha stopped walking to lunch.

"Heiji, how do you know about that? Were you spying on me last night? If that's true I am going to get Aoko's mop and beat ya up with it worse than a shark attacks a human whenever he teasing them." I couldn't believe it.

Kaito's P.O.V:

"Oi, would you shut up Aoko? I don't care if you think Kazuha-chan is not right for me. I asked her out and I do not regret it." This girl is so annoying sometimes. I started eating my egg rolls trying to ignore her. Aoko has been acting so weird lately it's like I don't even know her anymore. She has been so angry lately I get hurt even more then I used to when I did magic.

"Buy Kaito, you don't know the reason why she said yes." Aoko said. I glared at her.

"And do you know why she said yes? Since you seem to know everything about her."

"Well… uh…"

"Exactly now, where is Kazuha-chan and Hattori? They should be here right…"

"HEIJI I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I heard my girlfriend yell to her best friend. I had no idea what this is about but I think Aoko had something to do with it. Kazuha-chan and Hattori ran by us. Kazuha-chan is holding a mop high over Hattori's head. "YOU LITTLE UNTRUSTWORTHY BAKA! WHEN I TELL YOU I AM HAPPY WITH MY BOYFRIEND YOU THINK I AM SAYING SOMETHING ELSE AND DECIDES TO SPY ON ME WHILE I'M ON MY DATE WITH HIM!" I looked at Aoko.

"Aoko, what is she talking about?" Aoko looked extremely guilty.

"Isn't it obvious? Hattori spied on your date and he admitted it to her by accident." The two friends started running over our way.

"You baka it was your idea in the first place!" Hattori yelled. "You called Rachel and Conan to spy with us!" Kazuha-chan hit him on the head with the mop. Hattori fell down. He looked at Kazuha-chan. "Please spare me as a childhood friend Kazuha. I promise never to do it again." She was about to hit Hattori again when she stopped.

"I have a hard time believing that Heiji." She dropped the mop. "When I say 'stay out of my love life' that doesn't mean 'go ahead and spy on us'. That means 'stay out of my love life'. I can't believe ya of all people would agree to spy on me. Until you learn to trust me I don't want to talk to you."

"Come on Kazuha, we all know you are going to be talking to me tomorrow."

"No, I mean it this time. You have gone too far with this. If I catch any of you spying on me again I swear I won't hold back. Good bye Hattori." We were all surprised she said his first name. She only says it when she is really angry. We all knew from that moment on she would not talk to Hattori at all. Kazuha-chan walked out of the cafeteria. I ran after her.

"Kazuha-chan!" I called. She turned facing me. I stopped running when I caught up to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, he's being a baka. I have known that boy since I was five years old. I put complete trust in him but how does he repay me? He spies on me while I'm having fun with you." Yeah, she's pretty mad.

"To all students we have a situation. You are all going home." The principal said through the speaker.

"Come on, I know what will cheer you up." I started pulling her. She knew not to fight when I'm pulling me. If she tried to stop me I would pull a weird magic trick on her. I pulled me to the lake that she walked past every day. She told me she always loved this place. Every time she goes here she always seemed to be happier. Which proved true since her face lit up when we got there. She looked so beautiful. The sun hit her hair in ponytail perfectly. "See I told you that you would be happy now."

"Thank you Kaito-kun." She said calmly. She took in a deep breath. "So what should we do today? We have more time now since we had a half day." He looked at his watch.

"Sorry, my sister is coming over today. I should probably go home and take your advice. I am going to go apologize for what I did back then. I will call you later alright?" I nodded. "If you want later we can go get some ice cream." She nodded. "Great. I will come to your house at four to pick you up. And I will pick you up at six on Saturday for the magic show." She nodded again. I kissed her head. "I'll see you at four." She waved goodbye.

Hattori's P.O.V:

"Welcome home Hattori-kun!" Cherry cheered. Cherry is a girl I am taking care of for Rachel and Kudo. She never takes off her hat so I don't know what color hair she has, she has blue eyes, and always wears dresses like today. She goes to Kudo's elementary school. "Are you alright Hattori-kun? You seem a little beat up and sad." I put my hand on her head. She gave me a death glare she always does whenever I do that. I took my hand off.

"I'm fine Cherry-chan. I just got into a fight with Kazuha. That's all."

"You mean about her dating Kaito-kun?"

"How exactly do you know that?"

"It's obvious. They didn't hide it very well." I felt dumb. "It was kind of stupid how you followed them on their date you know." I glared at her. "You were dressing in black, talking in hushed tones, and you skipped dinner which is not like you at all. I followed you guys the whole time. You seemed a little jealous to me Hattori-kun."

"I am surprised. You seem to be a little detective."

"It's simple facts Hattori-kun. You let it slip out. If you didn't give me these facts I wouldn't have known although I would have followed anyway." Her cell phone started ringing. She picked it up. "Mushi mushi, you want me to come over? Are you sure? Why don't you come here? Yes I know… well you didn't… would you stop talking for one moment? If you want to talk to me you can come here so I won't have to walk across town. Do you think so? Fine I will meet you there. No, I promise. Hai! Don't be late this time. You're always late." I hung up. "I have to go Hattori-kun. You should probably talk to Kazuha-chan before she forgets about you all together."

"Who was that Cherry-chan?"

"You are a detective. It's time you stop making deductions on other peoples' lives for one second, sometimes a detective needs to deduce what their hearts have. All of us have already figured out what you haven't nor what she hasn't found out."

"What the heck are ya talking about? Ya being too confusing."

"You'll find out sooner or later." She left.

"That girl is so confusing sometimes." I scratched my head. In the corner of my eye I saw a picture of Kazuha and I when we were eight. "No, that's just impossible. Now who was she talking to?" The person didn't want to come here, lives on the other side of town, and is always late. One person went into my head. "No way-"

Not much later…

I followed Cherry's bike from a safe distance. She was going way too fast for a kid. I always knew she was not telling the truth about herself. Now I have a feeling I will figure out who this girl really is. I had once asked Kudo about her but he would never tell me even though he trusts me with his secret. He just said she will tell me one day. So I have waited for her to tell me but she kept quiet. We reached the park. She looked at her watch. Whoever she was meeting was a little behind. Cherry got off her bike and sat on the bench. I hid behind a nearby wall watching very closely. Right at two o'clock she pushed a button on her watch. Kaito appeared moments later not seeing Cherry. He looked relieved for some reason.

"You're late again Kaito." He turned around to see Cherry sitting on a bench. "You are on time for your 'job' but not when you are meeting your own sister." Sister? Job? Who are these people? "You're exactly two minutes late. How sad is that?"

"I'm so sorry Cherry. I didn't mean to be late. I was at the lake with Kazuha-chan. I will make it up to you I promise."

"Yeah, yeah I heard this speech before. The first one was when you were hanging out with Inspector Nakamori. Why did you call me here Kaito? I have places to be. If I don't find out who these men in black are then I won't get back to normal and you won't find out who killed dad." So these guys are connected to the men in black."

"Sorry, I just wanted to apologize about what happened when we were seven. I was so stupid doing that."

"That's why you wanted me to come halfway across town? I had to hide my hair for years for what you did. You know it will take more than that for me to forgive you. Here's the file you need for the next 'job' you have. It took me a while to get some information about it but it's all there." She gave her a file. What is in there?

"Thanks but can we go back to what we were talking about before?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"No! I do not care what you say I am not going to forgive what you did. People thought I was a guy till I was thirteen when mom let me die my hair."

"Just let me give you a present." Nothing was in his hands then there was a small silver box. Cherry's face lit up. "This is the substance that turned you, that one girl, Sabrina, and the little detective small. I took it the last time I saw those men in black. It was really tough not losing that thing. If that girl uses this then you will be back to normal in no time at all. Then you can go back to America."

"Finally, I hate saying kun and chan. It sounds really weird since I'm seventeen. I will ship this to Kudo right away. And yes I forgive you now. Now go to Kazuha-chan. Just don't forget about Friday. I would hate to take over. I have a reputation to uphold." Kaito left in a hurry. "Hattori I know you are listening." I stepped out from behind the wall "Don't ask how I know but you are such a horrible hider."

"So you know about Kudo being Conan?" I asked. She nodded. "And you are like Kudo?" She nodded again. "And that is the substance?"

"You can give this to him. I don't want to have to explain why I let you do this."

"Why did you let me spy on ya anyway?" There was silence.

"It was your lesson. I knew that if you heard my conversation you would get who I was meeting. I thought that you would take that opportunity to talk to Kazuha. Once I saw you didn't, I decided to tell you most of the truth. Though I still won't tell you my true identity. I really which that you would have taken that opportunity to reflect on what you really want in your life. I was wrong though. You aren't as smart as I though Detective of the West."

"I still don't know what you mean by that. What should I do?"

"Tell me Hattori, do you love Kazuha-chan?" I felt blood rush to my cheeks. "You have to answer this question Hattori. I do not like doing this either since my brother is dating her. Do you love Kazuha or do you want to be her friend?"

"I...I…I don't know what I feel now. Even if I did it is too late."

"You need to reflect before it really is too late. If my brother does anything, I am not saying he will, I want you to take care of it. You will be the only one. Do I make myself clear Hattori?" She looked so serious. I nodded. "Good, now until you and Aoko find out what your feelings are for that couple let's eat."

"You have to tell me something first. What was in that file?"

"It was for this thing I made him a couple years ago. I'll explain when I get some ice cream." She seemed very convincing.

"Fine let's go. I want to hear everything."

**Cherry: Here we go once again! Next chapter is going to be good! It might even include a kiss! Please review! NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys!**


	4. Another Stake out

**Cherry: Hey guys, I'm just going to let the writing do the talking. I don't own case closed.**

Kazuha's P.O.V:

My cell phone rang. I looked at it. It was Heiji again. I didn't want to talk to him. I pressed ignore. Why did he have to spy on me like that? I could take care of myself. I couldn't wait till Kaito-kun comes over. He is always so fun to hang out here. Knocking came from the door. I looked at my watch. On time like usual. I opened the door to see Kaito-kun sweating.

"Do I have to ask?"

"I was meeting with my sister about ten minutes away. I would have been late if I walked all the way here. You know me; I never like to be late."

"Unless it's school, then you are always late." We laughed. "Ice cream time!" He started leading me to the ice cream shop. "This one is new apparently. If it's new that means more flavors then the old one across the corner." He laughed.

"You're always so goofy Kazuha-chan." He held my hand.

"So how did it go with your sister?"

"She forgave me for what happened. I had to give her something in returned but I was going to give it to her anyway." I smiled. At lease they forgave each other. A flower appeared in front of my face again. This time it was a red rose. "As you learn about me you would know I love roses. These ones are my favorite. They symbolize love and passion for one unlike a black rose which symbolize death or hatred. On each of the important events I will give you one rose after another." I grabbed the rose.

"What important event is it now since you are giving me the rose of love?"

"Well…"He started to blush then looked down at the rose "today is the day that I decide to ask you as a gentleman to…"

Hattori's P.O.V:

"That's everything." Cherry said. I tried to process it in my head. I still had no idea who she is or where she came from. "You're hopeless." I know I am hopeless I didn't need her telling me that. "Now if you think too much about this then you won't get what I am trying to tell you. I didn't tell you this because I knew how you would react."

"So you aren't going tell me your true name because you think I am going to spill out your name like I do with Kudo?" She nodded. "Well at lease you are thinking this through. I do have to ask you a question though…"

"Today is the day that I decide to ask you as a gentleman to…" I heard Kaito say. I looked ahead. Kazuha and Kaito were standing by the lake. Kaito is holding a red rose in her face with her hand touching his. Cherry pushed me against the fence we were next to. "I wanted to ask you as a gentleman if you give me the pleasure of a kiss." A kiss? He can't be serious. I even know Kazuha well enough to know she would never do something like that. It's simple science. Aoko started walking our way. Oh god, if she saw this then she would be the one who blows our cover. I had to do the same thing Cherry did to me. Aoko silently looked where we were looking. Please Kazuha, please don't do this.

"Y-yes, the pleasure is all mine." WHAT? **(Hattori's jealous, Hattori's jealous hahaha) **No way will she do this.

"This is what I was talking about Hattori-kun." Cherry whispered. "If you didn't move like you were supposed to you would lose what you wanted the most. I tried my best helping you but you are always so stupid. Now that thing you wanted the most has someone else who happens to be who Aoko wants the most. You wasted your time being selfish. Learn from your mistakes." Kaito started leaning towards Kazuha. "With a kiss they will seal their love just like that red rose they hold in their hands." Kaito and Kazuha's lips met. My heart broke. I looked at Aoko. She had the expression I am pretty sure I had. "Who's ready for some ice cream? I know another way." Cherry started pulling us.

A few days later…Kaito's P.O.V

"Come on Kaito-kun!" Kazuha called from down stairs. "We are going to be late for the show!"

"Coming!" I yelled back. I fixed my tie before I went to the hallway. I slid down on the railing not thinking I would land on the floor. Kazuha laughed helping me up.

"You have to be more careful sweetie." She said fixing my tie. "Now let's go before we are late." We kissed and left my house. I opened the car door for her which she chuckled about before she climbed in. I followed after her. The driver started driving towards the show. "So how did you get the driver?"

"Mom gave me some money. Thank you again for getting these tickets."

"It is no problem." She smiled.

"So have to talked to Hattori at all?" Her smile faded. She looked down at her hands.*

"No, he shouldn't have done what he did. Isn't it good enough that I am happy? Why couldn't he have just left it alone?" I grabbed her hand. She looked at me with a soft smile.

"I don't know why he did what he did but I can tell he cares about you. I am not going to tell you what to do but don't push him totally away until you know what is really going on."

"Okay." She put her head on my shoulder.

Hattori's P.O.V

"Okay." I heard her voice say. I am so dead if she finds out. I took a left to the magic show. I parked by the parking lot. "Thank you sir."

"Yeah thanks. Can you pick us up at nine?" Kaito asked; I nodded. "Okay, are you ready m'lady?" Kazuha chuckled.

"Of course good sir." They both laughed at their joke before opening and closing the door. I drove through parking lot finding a good place to park. I quickly took off my cap and fake glasses. I got out of the car seeing Aoko waiting for me with a blonde wig on wearing a scarlet red dress and black heels.

"Hey Aoko, nice disguise." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just put this on." She said throwing me a tall hat and an eye glass. "It won't totally hide who you are but knowing those two they won't be able to tell." I put my disguise on. "Let's go watch magic."

**Cherry: Hey guys short chapter but I hope you guys liked it. Please review NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys!**


	5. KAZUHA!

**Cherry: Another chapter once again! And this time it is going to be exciting! Hope you guys like the story!**

In the middle of the show Kaito's P.O.V:

"This is so much fun!" Kazuha whispered excited. I have to admit I am having so much fun watching this. Tina is amazing with her magic tricks. I know every trick she uses but she puts her own touch on it like every magician should do.

"I wish I could be as good as her someday." I admitted without meaning to. I know she is my girlfriend but I wouldn't even tell Aoko that. I guess somehow Kazuha is opening me up more than I realized. I felt her looking at me so I looked back seeing her with a huge smile on her face. A smile that is brighter than the lights that are focused on the stage.

"I'm sure you will be even better than her." I smiled back at her.

"Thanks Kazuha. One of these days I'll even give you a personal magic show! Just you wait, that day I will prove to you that I am better than Tina."

"I look forward to it."

"Now I will need a volunteer for the next trick!" Tina shouted getting our attention back. My face lit up as adrenaline flowed throughout my body.

"What if it's one of us Kazu-chan?!" I asked her excited.

"That would be so cool!" She said.

"How about you Miss?" Tina said pointing to Kazuha. She looked at me worried. I knew exactly what she was thinking. I put my hand on hers giving her my best soft smile. She is one of the sweetest people I know. This is the only thing I can do to thank her right now.

"It's okay, you go on ahead. Tell me about it when you get back." I told her. She smiled and walked next to Tina.

"For my next trick I will make this girl disappear!" Tina said. Everyone cheered. I suddenly wished I brought my camera besides forgetting it on my bed. As soon as the cheering went down about six people appeared in a puff of smoke. It took a second before it finally clicked on what is going on.

"Get away Kazuha!" I yelled. She looked at me confused a second before Tina wrapped her arm around Kazuha's neck. Tina's face contained a smile that looked like it could only be worn by a monster. Something has told me this isn't the first time she has done something like this. But why do it in front of an audience instead of doing it after the show? Everyone here knows her face so why do this? It would be better to do it after the show unless she's planning something.

"Sorry Lover boy but your girlfriend is coming with me."

"Kazuha!" A different voice yelled. My eyes widened remembering where I have heard that voice before. I looked behind me seeing Hattori a few rows away from me.

"Let her go!" Another familiar voice yelled. The girl next to him stood up. She may look different but I could tell by her voice that she's Aoko. I looked back at Tina who started laughing like a witch. I can't do anything without being recognized as Kaito Kid. Sometimes I hate how I have to keep my identity a secret. Right now though I debate if I should do it to save her.

"Sorry but we have to take off." I jumped out of my seat charging towards my girlfriend. All the thoughts I just had disappeared without a trace. Tina laughed as she shot a graveling hook upward. Right before I go to them they zoomed up to what I saw to be a helicopter. I tried to jump to catch her foot at least but I was too late. I fell to the ground face first. I looked up not caring about the pain.

"KAITO!" Kazuha yelled with her face covered in tears before disappearing.

**Cherry: I hope you guys liked this chapter! It's getting really exciting and don't worry it's not going to go too fast. It's going to be a while before they actually save Kazuha. Please review and NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU SO HARD! I love you guys!**


	6. The first call

**Cherry: Hey guys! How are you? It's been so much fun over where I am right now so I am going to try my best to update as fast as I can. So anyway I don't own case closed! Enjoy!**

Kaito's P.O.V:

"Why the heck are you here?" I yelled at my two friends in the empty performance room. "Never mind that I have to get Kazuha back." I sat down on an empty chair pinching my nose hard. Kazuha has disappeared for an hour so far. Everyone else has been gone for a half an hour and we all gave our statements to the police who is staying outside. The police let us stay here because Hattori convinced them that he could probably find some clue. "I hope she's okay."

"Look you aren't going to get anywhere if you just sit down doing nothing but mope all night." Hattori growled. "If you really want to find her you would help us find some clues about where they went." We glared at each other for a moment before I sighed. He is right. Sitting around doing nothing won't bring Kazuha back. I walked to where Tina stood when she took Kazuha looking around on the other side of Hattori.

"This is useless," Aoko said dropping down to her knees behind Hattori after another half an hour. "They didn't leave a trace to where they went! Kaito you know Tina better than all of us. Do you have any idea to where they would bring her?" I started to think about it. There has to be some place to where they could take her. There's no way they could get out of the country by now. Although they actually could with a helicopter. Not only that, but Tina is a professional magician. If anyone can hide anything it's her.

"No, I can't think of anything. Tina is a professional. Professional magicians knows where to hide stuff. I don't know where she would hide her. It seems too easy for her to find places that Kazuha could fit in." Aoko looked down with tears filling her eyes. I couldn't help but do the same knowing there is nothing I can do to help at this point. Before I knew it I was pinned to the wall by my collar. I was forced to look at Hattori's eyes that looked like they were on fire with rage. His grip felt like it was chocking me with enough room to give me enough air.

"Well, this is just great! First Kazuha dates you then she gets freaking kidnapped!" Hattori yelled. "How come she like you? You are a criminal! One day I am going to prove it to Kazuha, to the school, and to everyone in the world that you are Kaito kid! This better not be a stunt because if it is I will rip your throat out with my own hands."

"Why would I kidnap her? I have no motive you know that. Besides it's not like you were ever going to make a move on her! You just sat there insulting her time and time again trying to cover your crush!" I yelled. That certainly struck a cord. He pushed me against the wall again. Aoko screamed.

"Hattori stop!" She yelled.

"You listen to me, if one little hair on her head is hurt I will make sure you die."

"Hattori stop! Threatening Kaito isn't going to bring Kazuha back! Listen to me! Please stop!" Hattori stayed like this for a moment before he let me down. He stormed off. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure."

The next day:

There has been no word of a ransom or where she is. Aoko's dad is doing everything he can to find her as expected. He is going more insane than everyone else since she is his daughter's friend. I doubt he has slept like any of us. The first thing he thought of, of course is Kaito Kid. He should know better than to accuse me of kidnapping. I take jewels not people. After Hattori convinced him 'Kaito Kid' didn't do it we started to think of something else.

"Alright Magic-Boy what is this Tina like? What are your ideas?" Aoko's dad asked. I tried to ignore the magic boy comment thinking of anything that could help us out.

"Tina is too smart to even think about putting her in an abandon warehouse or someplace like that. That's the first thing the police would look in. There has to be some place where it's close enough to where they can keep track of her and no one will ever be able to find. Someplace like-"

"A storage lot," Hattori asked.

"That could be it but we don't know how far they have gotten. If they traveled all night they could be all the way across the world by now." Aoko's dad said.

"Come on people think!" I yelled. "This is a person who has trained in magic for years! She has many connections and many people that owe her favors! She wouldn't go as far as bringing her across the-" I got interrupted by my cellphone suddenly ringing. I picked it up recognizing the phone number automatically. "It's Kazuha." Everyone got silent.

"Put it on speaker phone." Aoko's dad said getting the phone tracker ready. I picked it up putting it on speaker.

"Hello! Kazuha are you okay? Are you hurt in anyway?" I asked not caring that she might not understand me.

"She won't be unless you bring me ten million dollars in forty eight hours." Tina's voice threatened. I looked at them. Aoko's dad singled me to keep going.

"Why do you need that much money? You are already rich."

"There is no such thing as too much money."

"Tina, prove to me that Kazuha is okay. Prove to me that she is okay or you are not getting your money." Everyone looked at me shocked. Hattori almost attacked me if Aoko didn't stop him. I heard the phone shuffle before it quickly stopped.

"Kaito!" Kazuha's voice said.

"Are you okay? Is there anything you can say that they won't realize you are giving away your position?"

"It's so cold Kaito. I keep hearing water splashing and-and I hear when they feed whatever is down there. It's terrible." I heard a slap.

"KAZUHA!" The phone shuffled again before Tina's voice spoke once again.

"Bring the ten million or else your precious girlfriend dies. I'll call telling you where tomorrow."

"If you hurt her agai-" then the phone went offline. "Did we get it?"

"Unfortunately my computer got hacked in the middle of the conversation but she did give us some good clues." Aoko's father said.

"What's going to happen to her?" Aoko cried burying her head into Hattori's shoulders.

**Cherry: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think. NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys so much!**


End file.
